O Pegaso e a Águia
by Darkest Ikarus
Summary: Shiro é um cavaleiro. Helena é a amazona que o treinou. A mestra se apaixonou pelo discipulo. Poderão eles superar o preconceito que os cerca e se unirem? Fic de personagens originais meus. One-shot . Espero que gostem!


Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e seus personagens não me pertencem. Mas as Fúrias de Ártemis sim. Ou alguém acha que eu sou o verdadeiro criador de SS? XP

Escrevi essa fic como um tipo de "teste de habilidade". Meu negócio não é muito romance, é mais pancada! Então resolvi me aventurar por um outro gênero. Mas, a maçã não cai muito longe da árvore então, vai ter um pouco de luta também... U.U

**O Pegaso e a Águia – Asas da Paixão**

**-Santuário de Atena-**

Era um dia de paz no Santuário de Atena. Hades fora derrotado. Os Cavaleiros e as Fúrias de Ártemis agora, são uma única força em prol da paz no mundo. O Santuário retornou ao seu dia a dia normal. O som de gritos e solo sendo rachado poderia ser indicador do contrário, mas não aqui. Não no santuário de Atena. As pessoas se reuniram na arena do santuário para uma demonstração de treinamento entre Cavaleiros.

YANG: Shiro. Você não está prestando muita atenção no treino. Sua cabeça está no mundo das nuvens hoje não é?

SHIRO: Ah não enche... Eu estava só começando!

Shiro ataca mais uma vez e seu punho passa a centímetros do rosto de Yang que se desviou no último instante, segurou o braço de Shiro e da um soco no estômago dele que o arremessou contra o chão.

YANG: Um cavaleiro não deveria ser derrubado por um golpe tão simples. Acho que você precisa de tempo pra clarear as idéias.

SHIRO: Mas você é um saco às vezes...

HELENA: Ele tem razão Shiro... Você está muito distraído. Não está levando os treinos a sério.

Shiro olha para o alto e vê a mestra. Ele não pode ver, mas sabe que o rosto dela está muito sério por trás daquela máscara. A máscara que ela sempre usou diante dele e nunca retirou. Exceto uma vez. Na luta contra Hades. Porque ela retirou sua máscara pra ele? Shiro ouviu dizer que uma amazona ser vista sem a máscara por um homem é uma vergonha maior do que ser vista nua.

HELENA: Shiro, você está prestando atenção? Será que eu devo chamar a Liz pra treinar você?

SHIRO: A Liz? 0o

HELENA: Sim. Você já lutou com ela não lutou?

SHIRO: Err... Deixa a Liz pra lá Helena... Ela ta ocupada com o discípulo dela! É. Esquece isso vai...

HELENA: Tudo bem. Descanse um pouco... Mas quero você de volta aqui em uma hora pra continuar o treinamento.

SHIRO: Tudo bem...

Shiro sai da arena caminhando de volta pra casa pensando no dia em que Helena mostrou seu rosto. Aquela imagem não sai da cabeça dele.

SHIRO: Aaaah! Mas o que isso quer dizer?

Shiro é interrompido pelo barulho de treinamento. Ele se aproxima por trás das árvores e observa. Era Liz treinando seu novo discípulo Litos.

LIZ: Vamos moleque! O que está esperando?

LITOS: É pesado... Demais mestra!

LIZ: Mas que garoto mole... É só uma pedrinha de 200 quilos!

O pobre garoto, acorrentado a pedra se esforçava ao máximo para arrastá-la, chegando ao limite da exaustão. De tão concentrados, nem notam a presença de Helena se aproximando.

HELENA: Olá Liz. Desculpe interromper o treinamento.

LIZ: Ah que nada Helena. Diz aí. Quer falar comigo?

HELENA: Sim. Estava pensando se não poderia dar um treinamento especial para o Shiro mais tarde.

LIZ: Ah claro. Vai ser um prazer.

SHIRO: -.-'

LIZ: E aí? Já conversou com ele a respeito de... Você sabe.

HELENA: Não... Shiro ainda é um pouco novo... E eu sou a mestra dele... Não sei se seria certo.

LIZ: Ih amigona... Olha, eu acho que você poderia achar coisa melhor, mas de qualquer forma, não acho que deveria se preocupar com isso.

SHIRO: (Achar coisa melhor? Helena não quer mais ser minha mestra! Droga! Ela deve achar que estou envergonhando ela...)

HELENA: Shiro é... Especial Liz... Há coisas aqui além de fazer o que se tem vontade...

LIZ: Mas você já mostrou o rosto pra ele né? Agora não tem mais volta...

SHIRO: (Eu sabia! Helena está envergonhada de mim porque eu vi o rosto dela! Pra uma Amazona, isso é pior do que vê-la sem roupas!)

Shiro sorrateiramente sai dali deixando aquela conversa de lado. Ele estava completamente confuso com tudo aquilo. O Cavaleiro de Pegaso caminha desnorteado pelo Santuário, se aproximando da casa de Áries.

SHIRO: A Zashi entende dessas coisas. Acho que deveria falar com ela.

Entrando na casa de Áries, Shiro se depara com Kiki consertando armaduras. O Cavaleiro parece estar meditando mais do que trabalhando. Em posição de lótus, ele faz os instrumentos levitarem e o pó de estrelas cobrir as armaduras.

SHIRO: Err... Senhor Kiki?

KIKI: ...

SHIRO: Senhor Kiki?

Nenhuma resposta.

ZASHI: Shiro-kun. Não atrapalhe O senhor Kiki enquanto ele trabalha, por favor.

SHIRO: Ah Zashi, desculpa...

ZASHI: Sua armadura precisa de reparos? Terei o maior prazer em consertá-la pra você.

SHIRO: Não. Não é isso! Hehehe... Sabe o que é Zashi? É que precisava conversar com você.

ZASHI: Conversar? Sobre o que?

SHIRO: É particular sabe?

ZASHI: Ok... Vamos para a sala então.

Shiro segue Zashi até a sala e relata o que vem acontecendo.

ZASHI: Quer dizer que você viu o rosto de Helena-chan?

SHIRO: Na verdade, ela me mostrou. Por isso não entendo por que ela está envergonhada. Eu sei que é ofensivo ver o rosto de uma amazona, mas não vi porque quis.

ZASHI: Você não sabe qual o significado de uma Amazona mostrar seu rosto pra alguém não é?

SHIRO: Não.

ZASHI: (Suspira) Pobre garoto... Deixa-me ver se consigo te explicar...

Shiro de repente ouve uma voz chamando por ele.

LIZ: Ah era aí que você tava escondido? Vamos lá bunda-mole! Sua mestra me mandou te dar um treinamento especial!

SHIRO: Essa não! Socorro Zashi!

Liz arrastava, Shiro pelo pé, pra fora da casa de Áries.

ZASHI: Ah espera Liz-chan!

**-Arena-**

Shiro é arrastado até a Arena de treinamento. Liz o joga no chão e começa a enfaixar os punhos, trajada numa roupa de treinamento emprestada pelas amazonas.

LIZ: Lembra quando lutamos da primeira vez? Você deixou muito a desejar. Quero ver você lutar pra valer agora garoto.

SHIRO: sabe o que é Liz? É que agora não é um bom momento para...

Shiro é surpreendido por um soco de Liz que quase o atinge. O soco atinge o chão, abrindo uma enorme cratera. Shiro cai no chão tossindo. Suzu e seu novo discípulo se aproximam da arena para observar a luta. Logo o barulho de combate chama a atenção dos soldados do santuário que adoram ver os treinamentos dos Cavaleiros. Ulysses e Java também são despertos pela curiosidade de assistir.

ULYSSES: Agora quero ver o "Japa" derrotar a poderosa Princesa demônio! Há!

SUZU: Você tem algo contra os Japoneses Ulysses?

JAVA: Eu tenho! Um oriental não deveria ser digno de usar uma armadura sagrada! Esse direito é reservado apenas aos gregos!

SUZU: As armaduras sagradas são trajadas pelos que possuem a força digna para tal Java de Cobra! Deseja saber se orientais são dignos ou não?

JAVA: Quando você quiser Fúria!

RYO: Suzu-Sensei! Quem é essa?

Helena se coloca entre as duas.

HELENA: Controle-se Java. Ou eu mesma cuidarei de você.

JAVA: Você parece convincente quando está determinada maninha... Mas não me mete medo. Eu vou deixar passar desta vez...

Liz atacava Shiro com toda sua força e o Cavaleiro mal tinha tempo de se defender. A força de Liz era grande demais o que tornava cada golpe aparado uma tortura. Shiro recebe um soco no estômago que o faz voar contra a arquibancada.

LIZ: Não tem jeito mesmo... Hoje você não está bom pra treino né garoto?

Liz provoca Shiro a se levantar. Shiro se põe de pé e começa a dançar na forma das 13 estrelas da constelação de Pegaso.

SHIRO: Tudo bem Liz... Já que não tem outro jeito... _**PEGASUS RYUSEI KEN!**_

LIZ: Esse é o espírito!

Liz passa pelos meteoros em alta velocidade e acerta um soco no rosto de Shiro que vai ao ar, mas logo gira o corpo e tenta dar um chute na Fúria. Liz apara o chute, segura o pé de Shiro e começa a girá-lo. Em seguida ela o arremessa em direção a arquibancada oposta. Shiro gira o corpo e cai de pé na arquibancada, tomando impulso e concentrando todo seu cosmo no punho direito. Ele avança sobre Liz em alta velocidade e aplica um soco nela. Liz revida com outro soco e os dois punhos se chocam no ar criando uma explosão de energia que trinca o chão e faz a terra tremer.

LIZ: Nada mal!

SHIRO: Aprendi muito estudando seu estilo de luta Liz!

LIZ: Aprendeu bem... Mas ainda tem de comer muito feijão!

Shiro e Liz continuam trocando golpes no meio da Arena. Seus socos e chutes criam luminosidades quando se chocam e todos na arena estão boquiabertos com aquele combate. Liz e Shiro se acertam. Shiro leva um soco no rosto e Liz um chute no estômago. Os dois se afastam e saltam para o ar ao mesmo tempo. Se encontrando em pleno ar eles começam a trocar golpes em pleno ar até chegar ao chão. Por fim, um segura o punho do outro.

LIZ: Você é rápido...

SHIRO: E você é muito forte! Hehehe...

SUZU: A luta chegou a um impasse.

HELENA: Shiro... Não sabia que havia crescido tanto...

JAVA: Bah! Isso é uma piada. Num nível desses, não seriam páreo pra mim.

Os dois se afastam um do outro, arfando de exaustão e se entreolham. Liz por fim sai da postura de combate e faz uma reverência como um lutador de Karatê encerrando um duelo.

LIZ: Acho que por hoje chega... Muito bem moleque.

SHIRO: --Cai no chão-- Ela quase me matou... Maluca... X.X

Zashi vem correndo em socorro de Shiro.

ZASHI: Shiro-kun! Shiro-kun! Você está bem?

SHIRO: Só mais 5 minutos de sono, por favor... X.X

**-Casa de Áries-**

Zashi fazia curativos em Shiro e usava seus poderes para curá-lo.

ZASHI: Mas como eu ia dizendo Shiro-Kun... Você tem de entender o verdadeiro significado do ato de uma Amazona revelar o seu rosto.

SHIRO: Verdadeiro significado?

ZASHI: É. Veja bem... Apenas homens podem ser cavaleiros... As amazonas que desejam se tornar guerreiras de Atena devem ocultar seus rostos para esconder sua condição de mulher. Por isso uma Amazona não pode ser vista sob a máscara por homem algum. Em hipótese alguma.

SHIRO: Mas disso eu já sei.

ZASHI: No entanto... Há uma ocasião em que uma Amazona pode ser vista sob a Máscara...

SHIRO: É mesmo?

ZASHI: Sim. Quando esta amazona decide declarar seu amor para alguém.

Shiro fica boquiaberto ao ouvir aquelas palavras.

SHIRO: Então quer dizer que a Helena...

ZASHI: Isso mesmo. Helena-chan deve estar apaixonada por você.

Shiro sai da casa de Áries completamente besta ao ouvir aquela declaração. Shiro sempre a vira como uma mestra, uma irmã mais velha, uma figura de respeito. Nunca realmente como uma mulher que pudesse demonstrar tais sentimentos. Mas por fim ele pensa:

SHIRO: Qual o problema? Ela é humana também pôxa... E eu admito que sempre achei ela bonita. Mesmo antes de ver o rosto dela... Mas não entendo... Porque ela achava ruim quando eu tentava espiar ela no banho? õ.0 Ai... Garotas são tão complicadas... -.-'

Shiro volta para casa e cai direto na cama, pois já era tarde. Helena abre a porta do quarto e observa o discípulo dormindo. Ela suspira forte e se dirige ao seu quarto. Helena estava cansada e também não tem muitas dificuldades para dormir. A noite é tranqüila. Nada interrompe o silêncio da noite até que Shiro acorda para ir ao banheiro. Ao passar pelo quarto de Helena ele vê a porta entreaberta. Shiro decide espiar dentro e vê que ela está dormindo com a máscara sobre o criado mudo do lado da cama. Shiro não resiste à tentação de entrar. Ele se aproxima da cama dela e vê o rosto da mestra tão singelo.

SHIRO: (Meu coração... Ta disparando... Ela é tão linda...)

Sem fazer barulho, Shiro sai de dentro do quarto e fecha a porta. Ele cai na cama esmurrando o travesseiro.

SHIRO: Que droga! O que ta acontecendo afinal? Será que... Eu gosto dela também?

**-Dia seguinte-**

Shiro abre a porta do quarto como se estivesse se esgueirando por território de inimigos. Ele olha para os dois lados do corredor e não avista Helena.

SHIRO: Acho que é seguro...

Shiro sai do quarto e olha do topo da escada para ver se Helena está lá embaixo. Ele não ouve nada e decide descer. Procura pela sala. Na cozinha. Quando estava prestes a sair pela porta, Helena entra em casa trazendo as compras.

SHIRO: Helena? Ah você já chegou é? Hehehe...

HELENA: Fui buscar o café da manhã. Vamos comer.

SHIRO: Ah pode deixar... Eu tenho de sair pra resolver uma coisa e como algo mais tarde...

Shiro sai correndo pela porta da frente deixando Helena para trás.

HELENA: Mas o que deu nele afinal de contas?

SHIRO: Preciso conversar com a Zashi! Urgente! Ela vai saber me ajudar...

**-Casa de Áries-**

KIKI: Sinto muito Shiro, mas Zashi saiu e não sei onde ela está.

Passando pela vila, Shiro ouve uma discussão acalorada dentro do bar. Ele reconhece as vozes. Eram Liz e Ulysses discutindo. Java estava lá também. A voz era inconfundível.

JAVA: Estou realmente impressionada de ver como os Cavaleiros de Atena mudaram... Agora qualquer um pode entrar neste santuário. Mesmo não sendo grego.

ULYSSES: Isso aí! Não gostamos da sua laia aqui... Estrangeira!

LIZ: E qual o seu problema com estrangeiros brutamontes?

Shiro observa tudo pela janela do bar e vê quando o gigante Ulysses se aproxima de Liz e aponta o dedo na cara dela. A resposta vem em forma de um soco que atira o gigante porta afora. Ulysses cai inconsciente dentro de uma fonte que havia no meio da praça.

JAVA: Vai pagar por isso Fúria de Ártemis! Acabem com ela!

A cena passa de um momento de completa paralisia pra uma demonstração insensata de violência quando os capangas de Java atacam Liz. O bar é arrasado pela briga. Capangas voam por todos os lados. Mesas se quebram, estantes vão ao chão, cadeiras são arremessadas. Até que por fim só sobram Liz e Java que começam a elevar os cosmos.

JAVA: Você vai pagar por isso vadia!

LIZ: Mas isso tudo é frustração é? Você precisa de um namorado sabia? Mas boa sorte em tentar achar um. Pois eu vou amassar tanto a sua cara que nem o Frankstein vai te querer pra noiva, mocréia!

Liz e Java se atacam, mas os punhos delas são segurados por Shiryu que veio ali em alta velocidade conter os ânimos das duas.

SHIRYU: Essa insanidade termina agora! Ou vocês terão de resolver suas questões comigo!

JAVA: Que seja! Isto ainda não acabou Fúria de Ártemis.

LIZ: Que foi? A hora que você quiser nós ajustamos as contas cascavel!

SHIRYU: Liz. Você está aqui com a permissão do Grande Mestre que decidiu que os Cavaleiros e as Fúrias devem ser uma única força de proteção a paz. Atacar uma Amazona é quebrar esse acordo.

LIZ: Ta legal... Eu vou deixar aquela vaca escapar... Desta vez!

Liz sai do bar bufando de ódio e Shiro corre atrás dela.

SHIRO: Ei Liz!

LIZ: O que quer moleque? Não to afim de treinar hoje...

SHIRO: Ah não é isso... (Graças a Deus) ... Só queria perguntar se sabe onde a Zashi está...

LIZ: A Zashi? O que quer com ela?

SHIRO: Ah eu não posso dizer... Escuta Liz... Err... Você tem... Um namorado né?

LIZ: Sim. E daí?

SHIRO: É que to com um problema e...

LIZ: O que ta tramando moleque? --Segura Shiro pelo colarinho-- A Zashi ta noiva ouviu bem?

SHIRO: Não! Não é isso! Calma!

LIZ: Então desembucha! O que é?

SHIRO: Ah melhor deixar pra lá... Hehehe...

Shiro sai correndo dali. Ele caminha pela floresta e logo avista Suzu treinando com seu discípulo. Os dois estão sentados embaixo de uma árvore em posição de flor de lótus.

SUZU: Não é muito bom espiar os outros sabia Shiro?

SHIRO: Desculpa... Não quis interromper...

SUZU: Tudo bem. Pode se juntar a nós se quiser.

Shiro também se senta ao lado de Suzu em posição de meditação.

SUZU: Eu não preciso abrir os olhos pra sentir sua inquietação Shiro. Gostaria de conversar sobre algo?

SHIRO: Tenho um problema.

SUZU: Esse problema se chama "Helena"?

SHIRO: Como você sabe?

SUZU: É óbvio para todo mundo. Ela está apaixonada por você.

SHIRO: Todo mundo? -.-

SUZU: E devo presumir que você esteja sentindo o mesmo por ela?

Shiro é pego em espanto por aquela pergunta.

SHIRO: Ah eu não sei... Eu nunca senti isso antes...

SUZU: Não sabe? Ah Shiro... O amor pode ser um mistério muito grande... Mas uma coisa sobre o amor é que ele é inconfundível. Ninguém precisa lhe dizer se está apaixonado... Você simplesmente sabe que está.

SHIRO: Mesmo?

SUZU: Claro. Quando você está apaixonado, você se sente diferente. Você sente que quer estar ao lado daquela pessoa não importa a circunstância. Você se sente de bem só de conversar com ela... Só de vê-la... Você sente que seria capaz de morrer por aquela pessoa... E pensa que não seria um desperdício da própria vida. Pergunte-se... É assim que você se sente em relação à Helena?

SHIRO: Acho que sim.

SUZU: Viu só? A Zashi não é a única que entende destas coisas. Você só precisa dizer a ela o que sente.

SHIRO: Obrigado Suzu... Você me ajudou bastante... Mas... Eu gostaria que fosse tão simples assim.

SUZU: Qual a complicação?

SHIRO: Ela é minha mestra... Ela é mais velha do que eu...

SUZU: Estas coisas não deveriam ser um impedimento para sua felicidade e principalmente para a dela...

SHIRO: Como assim?

Suzu se levanta e aspira fundo, com um sorriso gracioso no rosto absorvendo a brisa da manhã.

SUZU: Por que por mais difícil que esteja sendo para você, acredito que seja ainda mais para ela... Afinal, ela tomou a decisão mais importante da vida dela ao revelar seu rosto para você... Ela escolheu te amar. E se o amor de vocês for impossível, ela só tem uma opção... Amá-lo ou Matá-lo...

SHIRO: O que? O que está dizendo Suzu?

SUZU: Quando uma amazona é vista por um homem sem a máscara... Ela só possui duas escolhas... Amar esse homem... Ou mata-lo. Duvido que ela tenha coragem de matá-lo. Ela o ama demais. Acredito que ela tiraria a própria vida invés de tirar a sua...

SHIRO: Nunca! Ela não faria uma coisa destas!

SUZU: Então, levante-se daí e vá atrás dela. Diga a ela o que você sente. Você deve isso a ela.

SHIRO: Tem razão!

Shiro sai correndo em busca de Helena. Ryo que não havia movido um centímetro até agora finalmente decide se pronunciar.

RYO: Mas que garoto mais barulhento Sensei...

SUZU: Continue o treinamento e não se meta...

**-Casa de Helena e Shiro-**

Helena saía de casa em direção a arena para começar a seção de treinos com Shiro. De repente, ela é barrada pelo grupo de capangas de Java.

JAVA: Onde pensa que vai maninha?

HELENA: Não tenho tempo para seus jogos Java.

JAVA: Temo que não seja tão simples assim maninha! Você cometeu um tremendo erro em trair o santuário!

HELENA: Trair? Do que está falando?

JAVA: Você sabe muito bem! Primeiro você treina aquele verme oriental para se tornar um cavaleiro. Em seguida, você revela a ele seu maior segredo! Seu rosto! Como pôde? Amar aquela... Coisa...

HELENA: Você é doente Java!

JAVA: Doente? Eu não ouso amar um verme oriental...

HELENA: O que você quer afinal? Uma "purificação" no santuário? Shiro e eu somos os primeiros? É isso?

JAVA: Matar você? Não seja melodramática... Eu não vou te matar. Mas posso fazer com que o amor imundo de vocês jamais se realize! Ulysses!

ULYSSES: Sim senhora Java?

JAVA: Desfigure o rosto dela. Vejamos se aquele japonês vai te amar quando Ulysses acabar com você... Se ele rejeitar seu amor, você não terá outra escolha além de matá-lo. Será uma punição boa o bastante pra você! Acabem com ela!

Os capangas atacam Helena. Ela faz apenas um movimento com a perna e derruba três de uma vez.

HELENA: Isto não é subestimar demais Java? Eu sou uma Amazona de Prata! Acha que esses capangas me intimidam?

Mais um chute e Helena derruba outros dois capangas. O terceiro a ataca Helena com um soco e ela segura o punho dele. Em seguida ela da uma cotovelada no rosto do capanga deixando inconsciente.

JAVA: Você sabe qual a função dos "Peões" em um jogo de Xadrez maninha?

Ulysses aproveita a distração de Helena e da um soco no rosto dela. A Amazona vai ao chão e Ulysses a ergue pelo pescoço.

JAVA: A função deles é serem sacrificados para conquistar as peças mais importantes do oponente...

ULYSSES: Até que ela é bonita... Sinto muito por desfigurar seu rostinho lindo Helena. Mas eu vou deixar o resto do corpo intacto... Se quiser, eu te consolo depois que você matar o Shiro... Eu vou até te dar um gostinho agora... Eu vou ser o seu primeiro homem! Hahahaha!

HELENA: Arrogante como sempre... Ulysses... Mas você se esquece de uma coisa...

Helena segura os braços de Ulysses e começa a elevar seu cosmo.

HELENA: Eu sou a Amazona de Prata de Águia!

Ulysses recebe um chute no queixo que o derruba no chão.

HELENA: E você não passa de um brutamonte idiota! _**EAGLE FLASH TOE!**_

Helena se move com a mesma graça e leveza que o animal que simboliza sua constelação. Ela se move graciosamente pelo ar como se levitasse e acerta um chute no rosto de Ulysses que o faz passar por Java chocando-se contra uma pilastra que vai ao chão com o peso do enorme guerreiro.

HELENA: Esperava mais até de você Java...

JAVA: Isso foi só o aquecimento. Agora eu vou me encarregar de você pessoalmente.

Java se coloca em posição de combate.

HELENA: Eu não quero ter de lutar contra minha própria irmã.

JAVA: Que peninha! Estou morrendo de dó!

Java ataca Helena com suas garras, mas a Águia cruza os braços sobre a cabeça se protegendo. Com a potência do golpe, Helena cai de joelhos e Java da um chute nela. Helena vai ao ar e graciosamente se apóia em suas mãos para em seguida cair de pé no chão e pronta para o combate novamente. Mas antes que pudesse reagir, Java já estava atacando novamente. Desta vez, a garra dela corta o abdome de Helena e o chute dela acerta o rosto da irmã em cheio. Helena cai no chão. Java salta sobre Helena tentando cravar-lhe as garras, mas Helena segura a mão dela, apóia o pé no estômago de Java e a joga para trás. Java some de vista.

HELENA: Onde está Java? Apareça!

JAVA: Te peguei!

Java salta por trás de uma rocha com as garras prontas para fatiar Helena. Java desfere uma série de golpes mortais que corta o corpo de Helena fazendo o sangue dela esvair. Em um esforço fenomenal, Helena explode seu cosmo e ataca Java.

HELENA: _**EAGLE FLASH TOE!**_

JAVA: AAAARGH!

Java recebe o ataque e cai no chão, derrotada. Helena mal se agüenta de pé e cambaleia pela perda de sangue.

HELENA: Eu não quero ter de matar minha própria irmã... Esqueça esta loucura Java...

Helena estende a mão para a irmã. Java segura a mão de Helena e se levanta. Mas não solta a mão dela. Java concentra todo seu cosmo na mão esquerda e ataca Helena.

JAVA: VENHA COBRAAA! _**THUNDER CLAWS!**_

Helena é fulminada por uma poderosa corrente elétrica que castiga seu corpo. Java passa por ela desferindo centenas de golpes a grande velocidade que atiram Helena ao ar. Helena cai no chão, praticamente morta. Ulysses já se levantava também e segurava Helena pelo pescoço.

JAVA: Ela é toda sua Ulysses... Faça com ela o que quiser...

ULYSSES: Obrigado senhora Java. Sempre tive uma quedinha pela sua irmã. Acho que vou brincar um pouco com ela antes de destruir o rostinho lindo dela!

Um brilho muito forte corta o ar e Ulysses é arrebatado pra longe, chocando-se contra uma parede rochosa. Java que já dava as costas a Ulysses nem viu o que era. Ela viu apenas Shiro confortando Helena nos braços.

SHIRO: Já chega! O que pensam que estão fazendo? COMO SE ATREVEM A FAZER ISSO A HELENA!?

JAVA: Ah o fedelho japonês! Você seria o próximo da lista Shiro! Muito conveniente da sua parte em aparecer!

SHIRO: Eu não vou te perdoar Java! Como se atreveu a fazer isso!? Você é maluca por acaso? Ela é sua irmã!

JAVA: Não chame esse trapo de minha irmã! Eu não tenho nada a ver com essa idiota que se apaixona por um verme estrangeiro!

SHIRO: O que você fez é imperdoável Java... Você quer decidir as coisas comigo? Beleza! Eu luto com você! Mas não se atreva a envolver a Helena em qualquer problema que tenha comigo!

JAVA: Ora cale-se bebê chorão! Se quiser falar, fale com os punhos!

Shiro se afasta um pouco e repousa Helena no chão. Em seguida ele olha pra Java com ódio e se prepara para atacar. Java e Shiro se atacam. Shiro desfere socos alucinadamente contra Java, mas ela facilmente os evita. Shiro decide desferir um soco mais forte e ela se esquiva girando o corpo e aplicando um soco no queixo de Shiro que o faz cambalear. Aproveitando-se da distração, ela desfere golpes nas costas de Shiro com as garras. Enquanto Shiro cambaleia, ela se desloca para frente dele e da uma cotovelada em seu estômago e agarra Shiro pelo pescoço. Ela salta e atira Shiro contra o chão caindo de pé sobre o estômago dele.

JAVA: Mas você é um verme patético... Não vale nem o meu suor.

Java chuta Shiro pra longe e começa a caminhar em direção a Helena.

JAVA: Agora, vou desfigurar a sua namorada. Na sua frente para que sofra bastante ao ver que sua fraqueza patética é a culpada pelo sofrimento dela.

SHIRO: Java! Não toque nela!

Shiro se levanta num furor incontrolável e ataca Java que salta por sobre Shiro e da um chute nele que o derruba.

JAVA: Você não se cansa de ser inútil? Saia da frente e deixe-me terminar com ela. Você não precisa sofrer por ela. Seja bonzinho e eu te mato depois ok?

SHIRO: Nunca... Acha que eu sou tão mesquinho assim? Não importa o que você faça sua lunática... Eu vou amar a Helena pra sempre!

JAVA: O que? Não e faça rir!

SHIRO: Eu amo a Helena... Nunca precisei ver o rosto dela pra me apaixonar... Eu a amo pelo que ela é e não pelo que ela se parece...

JAVA: Ah que bonitinho... Você cortou meu coração... Deixe me retribuir o favor... Com minhas próprias mãos! _**THUNDER CLAWS!**_

Shiro é castigado pela corrente elétrica das garras de Java.

JAVA: Eu vou arrancar seu coração com as minhas próprias mãos e entregar de presente a minha irmã!

Java investe suas garras contra o peito de Shiro, mas ele defende o golpe e chuta o estômago dela. Shiro começa a atacar Java com socos no estômago, um após o outro. Em seguida, ele da um chute no rosto dela. Java é arrastada pelo chão. Ela tenta se levantar, mas está fraca e atordoada. Shiro começa a concentrar seu cosmo em seu punho direito e corre em direção a Java.

JAVA: eu não vou ser derrotada por você verme! VENHA COBRA!

SHIRO: Esse golpe... É pela Helena! _**PEGASUS SUISEI KEN!**_

Java é atingida no estômago pelo punho brilhante de Shiro e é arrastada longe por uma bola de luz. Java se choca contra uma parede rochosa e ela explode vindo a baixo sobre ela. Com muitas dificuldades, ela sai de baixo dos escombros fazendo o possível pra se manter de pé.

JAVA: Seu... Maldito?

A máscara de Java se trinca e se parte em pedaços.

SHIRO: Então é assim que você é de verdade? Pensei que fosse mais parecida com o demônio...

Aquele comentário enfurece Java. Ela faz menção de atacar, mas as pernas falham e ela cai de cara no chão. Liz, Suzu e Zashi surgem num salto diante de Shiro.

JAVA: Então a turma toda resolveu aparecer? Vieram todos lutar comigo? Eu acabo com todo mundo de uma vez!

LIZ: Eu ia adorar quebrar sua cara inteirinha cascavel... Mas o Shiro já fez isso. Você não agüenta nem levantar...

Zashi se aproxima de Helena e começa a curá-la com o seu cosmo.

LIZ: A Zashi vai cuidar dos ferimentos da Helena. Não se preocupa moleque.

JAVA: Maldito... Como esse pirralho raquítico, Cavaleiro de Bronze pôde me vencer? Uma amazona de prata?

SUZU: Nós lutamos lado a lado contra Hades. Conhecemos a força de Shiro muito bem. Não é sábio da sua parte menospreza-lo...

ZASHI: Shiro-Kun é um cavaleiro muito bravo e honrado. Ele fez por merecer sua armadura sagrada. Diferente de você.

Shiro corre até Helena e a segura nos braços.

SHIRO: Helena! Helena! Fale comigo?

HELENA: Shiro?

SHIRO: Você está viva... Fiquei tão preocupado...

HELENA: Perdoe-me por ser um estorvo pra você novamente Shiro... Esses ferimentos...

SHIRO: Não são nada... O que importa é que você está bem... E que... Eu te amo...

HELENA: Shiro... Eu também te amo...

Shiro remove a máscara de Helena gentilmente. Ele olha diretamente em seus olhos e aos poucos aproxima seus lábios dos dela. O beijo é intenso e caloroso. Zashi não contém as lágrimas e Liz se vira.

SUZU: Liz? O que você tem? Você está chorando?  
LIZ: Não... (Aff) É nada disso! Eu... Estou com um cisco no olho ta legal?

ZASHI: Shiro-Kun... Helena-chan... Vamos deixá-los a sós agora ta? Vamos irmãs.

Shiro ergue Helena nos braços.

SHIRO: Vamos pra casa...

HELENA: Vamos...

**-Dia seguinte. Arena de combates-**

Liz estava usando seus trajes de treinamento. Shiryu estava de pé m uma roupa de Kung-Fu do outro lado da arena a espera dela.

SHIRYU: Mas porque escolheu justo a mim para treinar Liz?

LIZ: Queria mostrar ao Litos como é uma luta entre cavaleiros de verdade. E além do mais você é um Cavaleiro de Ouro. Lutar com você será um belo treinamento.

SUZU: Vamos lá Liz! Mostra sua força!

LITOS: Vai lá mestra!

SHIRYU: Tudo bem. Será um prazer treinar com você Liz.

LIZ: Ô seus dois pombinhos! Vocês não vão treinar hoje não?

Shiro e Helena abraçados na arquibancada apenas sorriem.

SHIRO: Hoje não Liz... Hoje vamos só curtir o dia...

LIZ: Hahaha! Sei!

Longe dali, atrás das árvores, uma amazona amargurada observava a cena descontraída e cerrava os punhos.

"_Então é assim que você é de verdade? Pensei que fosse mais parecida com o demônio..."_

JAVA: Um dia... Eu me vingarei de você Shiro... Eu juro!

Os treinamentos continuam sob aquele dia ensolarado. Os heróis apenas curtem o dia maravilhoso completamente alheios a presença de Java. Tudo que eles querem é curtir a paz que lutaram tanto para conquistar.

Fim...


End file.
